In Fate's Hands
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: The Twins, Sam and Alex, and Mikaela are heading for their last year of high school. But with Megatron back will the battle ever end? The sequel to Live your life autobot style. The story is alot better than the summary because I can't write summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with a sequel. Haha. I do ownthe plot this time but I don't know any characters besides Alex and Ashley.(she really only appears in this chapter.) Haha. Thanks to all who reviewed my last Transformers story and I hope you enjoy this one. Oh just to warn you though. The first couple chapters will be kinda boring and slow due to the fact that, well just because it needs to happen, but there are a lot of BeexAlex moments. Haha...speed racer...haha...anyway...please enjoy and review please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had three days until school started up again. Mikaela and I were trying to get some last minute shopping in before than. It was about 8 months ago when we helped save the human race from being extinguished by Megatron and the decepticons. After the incident, Mikaela and I became the best of friends, Sam and Mikaela started dating, and I started to date my car. Trust me its not like it sounds.

The Camaro, Sam, my twin brother, and I bought, happened to be an alien robot from the planet Cybertron. He is an autobot named Bumblebee and he just happens to be our guardian. So yes I fell in love with my car. At first it was a bit difficult, you know him being a robot, but then he had worked with Ratchet to create a solid hologram for us. It just makes me wonder though if that's what he really wanted. I mean I was happy being with him, robot or not. I kept meaning to ask him but it always slips my mind.

Anyway, like I was saying, Mikaela and I were shopping for clothes before we started our senior year. A lot of the time people are so happy it's their senior year. I am really devastated, but not so much in a depressed way. I don't want senior year to come. Well I do but I don't. After this I will be going off to college, work on getting an occupation, and then I don't know what happens after that. I don't even know what I wanna go to college for yet. It's all so confusing, but I'm trying not to think about that. I am only concentrating on the present.

"You know Alex, you should wear more skirts." I laughed at Mikaela's comment. "Why? I love pants they are so much more comfortable." "Well you can always get a straight jean skirt, wear some leggings underneath; It'll be like you're wearing jeans but not." I sighed.

"I have a feeling that no matter how much I argue with you about this, some how you will still get me into a skirt and get me to buy it." She laughed and replied, "Yea that sounds about right."

We laughed and I said, "Alright let's get this over with." I'm not really a big fan of skirts but I do wear them, when Mikaela makes me. "But if I let you put me in a skirt, then you have to let me pick out a whole new outfit for you." Its not that she doesn't like my outfits; she just has a different style then I do. Mikaela thought about it for a moment.

"Alright fine." "YES!" We headed out of the food court and towards my favorite store in the whole wide world. Hot Topic. I told Mikaela that I had to pick up a new CD there along with a 10 dollar t-shirt. As soon as I walked in the store, Attack Attack's cover song I kissed a girl, originally done by Katy Perry, was playing.

Normally in the front of the store, they have the movie t shirts. On one side they have band t shirts and CDs and then on the other side they have miscellaneous shirts, like shirts from TV shows and anime. In the back they have the clearance items along with big time shows and movies that never get old, like Invader Zim or the Nightmare before Christmas.

I walked over to the CDs and got the new The Academy Is CD Fast Times Barrington High. I wasn't sure which T shirt I wanted but I finally decided to go with the kind if bright colored one with a girl and a deer on it.

Mikaela came in the store and just looked around. I paid for my stuff then it was off to Aeropostale so Mikaela could pick me out some skirts. It was long but bearable. We found something that was in my taste but also in hers.

Now it was my turn. I dragged Mikaela over to Pac Sun. I picked out a pair of skinny flare jeans and a metal mulisha double skull scoop necked tee that was pink. I gave her a tank top with lace on the bottom and told her to try it all on. When she was done, I told that she looked awesome and that she had to get the outfit which she did.

We got home around 7:00 because Sam and Mikaela had a date, which they were also taking Bumblebee on, so I wasn't going to be able to see him tonight. It was okay though; I'm not one of those girls who need to be constantly clinging to their boyfriend. I was exhausted; most people may not know this but shopping takes a lot out of ya…I'm not kidding. Why do you think guys always fall asleep on the benches outside stores? It's actually pretty funny though.

"Hey Mom, hey dad." I said while walking through the front door. "Hey sweetie. Come show me what you got shopping." My mom said walking out of the kitchen. I showed her everything, including the outfit Mikaela made me get and she was surprised until she heard Mikaela picked it out for me.

"I'm glad Mikaela got you to buy something other then pants for once." "Yea and what she picked out for me was not actually that bad and still within my taste, but it's still a skirt." My mom laughed. "I think I am going to go upstairs. I'm pretty tired." I stated. "Yea but knowing you, you won't go to sleep until late hours of the night." I laughed because it's true. I hate to sleep at night for some reason so I'll stay up way into the night so I can sleep longer in the day.

This time was different though. As soon as I got upstairs, I plopped on my bed and was out like a light.

Dream mode:

"_You're sure it's still here on earth." I heard someone say menacingly. I turned and saw someone I believed to be dead. "Yes Megatron. The real cube is still somewhere on the earth and the cube's power can be used to our advantage very greatly." Wait?! So the cube wasn't actually destroyed? But Optimus said… "I want more than the cube!" Megatron said while kicking Starscream across the room. "What is it you require, mi lord?" "I want that power the girl possesses." "And what would that be Megatron?" "The power to see the past, present, and future. The power of premonitions." "And how would that benefit us?" "You fool. With that power we would know all the moves the autobots are going to make and we won't fail, like the countless times you've failed me." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as I was dragged into another part of my dream. It was the cube, or it looked like it, but there was something off about it. This one seemed to give off more power, more energy. _

End dream mode:

I woke up with a jolt and I was gasping as if I hadn't taken a breath in hours. My heart was racing and pounding through my chest so much it almost hurt. I tried to breathe deeply to calm down so I wouldn't hyperventilate. I looked at my clock and it read 10:30. I was wondering if Mikaela and Sam were back yet. If not they should be home soon because our curfew is 11:00. I decided I would go down and grab something to eat. My parents were in the living room watching television.

"Hey mom did you make anything for dinner?" "Ummm…yea it's in the fridge." I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Apparently she had made spaghetti. I didn't really feel like having spaghetti but I was hungry so I didn't have much of a choice. I warmed some up in the microwave then I heard Bumblebee pull in the driveway.

I heard Sam and Mikaela walk into the house and make their way to the kitchen. "Hey Alex what's up?" Sam said. "Oh you know the usual, just blowing things up in the microwave." "What? Alex what are you thinking?" I started busting up laughing. "Relax. I'm just kidding. I'm warming up some spaghetti."

"You have got to stop doing that to me." "Hey I'm your twin. It's my mission in life to scare the living daylights out of you." Mikaela couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed along with me. "What, are you taking my sister's side now?" Sam asked pretending to be hurt. "Oh you." She said while giving him a kiss. "All is forgiven." He said.

I heard the microwave go off. "Well I'm gonna go talk to Bee." "Speaking of which when are you going to tell mom and dad you're dating him?" "Soon…I was planning the day before school starts. It's not like they're gonna be angry. They love Bumblebee. Is Mikaela staying here tonight?" "Yea that is if that's okay with you?" Mikaela said.

She's worried that with her dating my brother that our new friendship may be ruined, but I have no worries. We all hang out together no problem. "Yea totally it's cool. I'll be back in a bit."

I walked outside with my plate of spaghetti and went into the garage. Bee was already transformed. "Hey Bee." "Hey Alex." I tried to climb up to sit on his knee but it was proving to be difficult because of the fact I had spaghetti in my hand. He started laughing and suddenly music blared through his speakers. "_It's the Climb. It's all about the climb." _He was enjoying this. "Haha very funny Bee." I said finally getting up there and laughing along with him.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something Bee." He gave me a look telling me to continue. "Ummm….do you mind being in your human form?" "No. Why?" "Well it's because I know you made that hologram it make it easier for us to be together, but I was wondering if that's what you really wanted because I mean I love you in whatever form you take, but I was wondering if that's what you wanted."

He thought about it for a moment then spoke. "Alex I don't care what form I'm in. I actually like the human form cause it easier for me to show affection that way. Why? Do you not like my human form?"

"No…no no…I love your human form but I love your robotic form too. I guess what I am trying to say is I'll love you in any form you decide to take and I just wanted you to know that. I didn't want you to think that I only loved your human form." He picked me up then nuzzled into me with his head. He used his finger to rub up and down my back.

"Thank you for considering my feelings, but I am keeping the human form. It's the one way we can truly be together." I smiled then said. "Fine by me." We laughed but my laughed died down a bit too soon. My thoughts drifted back to my dreams. "There's something else bothering you Alex. I can sense it." I sighed. Nothing got passed Bee.

"Are you positive the cubes destroyed?" "Yes, the cube was shoved into Megatron destroying both him and the cube. Why do you ask?" "No reason. The thought just keeps popping up in my head." He could sense there was more to it but, he could also sense I didn't wanna talk about it. Bee knows I will tell him when I am ready.

"I suppose I better get back inside." I said finishing my spaghetti off. I was still in his hand in front of his face so I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Bee." I said while he replied with "Sweet Dreams." It was a term he looked up on the internet and hopefully I would have sweet dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey...so did you guys like it...yes or no. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! the second chapter is up. Like I said, the first couple chapters may be a bit slow but there are BeexAlex moments. I know I enjoy those. i don't own transformers but I do own this plot and I do own Alex and Ashley. Please enjoy and review! please! thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the last day until school started. I hated the idea of going back to school. Who doesn't though? I'm not sure what I am going to though for the last day though. Well right now I am just kinda lying in bed, thinking whether or not to tell Bumblebee about my dream. I have been putting it off and I can see that whenever I changed the subject when he brings it up, that I am hurting him. I'm supposed to trust my guardian and my boyfriend but I just don't wanna actually believe that Megatron could be back. Then again, if he is back then this is vital information that I need to tell Optimus. I decided I would tell Bee tonight when we would go to watch the sunset of the cliff.

I got up out of my bed then a thought struck me. I still needed to tell my parents about me dating my car. Wow this may be a bit difficult. They know he's an alien robot but to them, it'll still be a bit weird. I went over to my closet and looked over my options on what to wear. I decided on a band t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans…don't really need to go all fancy.

My shower was quick but it takes like fifteen minutes to straighten my hair. Once I was finished with that, I looked over myself in the mirror. I didn't really like the fact that my hair wasn't in a ponytail so I changed that. I let my bangs hang down in my face for once and I didn't look all that bad. Now was the time to tell my parents. Maybe I could just be like 'Hey I'm dating Bumblebee. Bye." Then book it out of there. Either I would run to grab my skateboard or jump in Bumblebee real quickly. Something tells me though I should tell them and listen to what they have to say.

The decision to like the idea or not is up to them, because no matter what they say, I'm still gonna date him. So with that new found confidence, I went downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom where's dad. I have something to tell you both." "Oh no….you're pregnant!" I almost fainted when I heard that.

"NO! MOM…How could you even think of that! Have you had any wine?" "Hun chill…I was just kidding." "Oh thank goodness. Seriously, can you get dad, there's something I wanna tell you guys." "Alright let me go find him."

She left and didn't come back for about five minutes. I was seriously considering just telling them a note and high tail it out of there. "Alright hun, what is it you wanna tell us since you're not pregnant." My mom said with Dad behind her.

"Well I have been dating someone ever since maybe a year ago." "And you haven't told us yet why?!" My mom said sounding excited. Wow isn't she in for a surprise. "Oh my gosh. You haven't told us because you're dating Zack again!" Mom was always one to jump to conclusions.

"Ewww…mom why would I date that cheater again? No it's just that he's kind of….well he's…oh the heck with it. It's Bumblebee."

My parents were silent then I heard my mom speak. "So you're dating your car?" "No no no… I am dating the robot Bumblebee…Did you forget that he's not just a car?" "Well if you wanna date him." My dad said. "Yes! Okay I need to go." I started to walk out of the house when I heard my dad yell after me. "Wait, where are you going?" "Just going to do random stuff. I don't know. Carpe Diem. I will seize the day. Okay bye!"

Well that was easier then I thought. I walked over to the garage and I saw that Sam had already left with Bee. Well I guess I will just ride my skateboard for awhile. I decided I would go visit a friend of mine. After the battle in Mission City, I kind of stopped hanging out with my old friends and I started hanging out with my brother and Mikaela. I mean I stilled talked to them but once you experience near death experiences with people, you tend to get closer. So I figured I would hang out with one of my best friends, or at least I think they were.

Ashley didn't leave very far from here. Actually she was like only a couple houses down from mine. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Anderson answered. "Alex! I haven't seen you over in forever. You used to come over here like every weekend. Where have you been?" I smiled. Mrs. Anderson was always so nice. "Oh I've just been busy with stuff." "Oh well Ashley is in her room. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." I nodded and headed up the staircase that was located right by the door. I walked into her room and she was listening to music while lying on her bed.

"Hey Ashley!" She looked up and said "Hey Alex. Haven't seen you in a while." "I've been busy lately." I sat down on her bed. "With what?" she asked. "Oh you know just stuff." I couldn't tell her about the autobots.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before we face our senior year with heavy hearts." She got up from her bed and said "Sounds like a plan. What do you wanna do?" "I was thinking maybe go into town, maybe get some ice cream." She nodded. "Sounds good. You wanna take my car?" Ashley asked. "It's up to you." "We'll take the car." I laughed. "Okay."

We spent most of the whole day together. We went to the park and hung out like old times. We got ice cream and the whole day was fun. It's sad that it probably wouldn't stay like this for long. I could tell we were moving apart but it was okay. I had made new friends and she still had all of our old ones. Everything would work out for the better.

After the day was over, I spent the next hour working on playing my guitar. I kind of put it away after the battle and sort of forgot about it. It was nice getting back. Once I started to play I couldn't stop and before I knew it, the hour had passed. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. I decided that I would go see if Sam and Bee were back so Bee and I could leave, that is if he wants to.

They were back because I could hear Sam in his room. I headed outside and Bee was parked in the driveway. "Hey Bee how was you day?" His hologram appeared next to me, making me jump fifty feet in the air. "Good." "Gosh don't scare me like that." I said while hugging him. "So you ready to go to the cliff?" He asked me. "Are you sure you wanna go. You just spent a whole day with Sam, are you sure you don't wanna recharge?"

"Alex. I want to go to the cliff with you." I ran over to the driver's side and said over my shoulder "Alright lets go." It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the cliff and once Bee was parked, his hologram appeared. "Are you sure you don't wanna stretch your legs or something?" The real reason I kept asking him all these questions was because of 1. I care about him and 2. I really don't wanna tell him about the dream. Everything is going so great with everyone and I hate to be the bearer of bad news.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked me while we were getting up to sit on his hood. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound convincing. "Alex, come on tell me what's wrong. You're trying to avoid any subjects by asking me a lot of questions." Dang it…he knows me too well. "It's just that I had another dream. One of my premonition dreams, or at least I think it was."

We were lying against the windshield so Bee pulled me over so I was lying on his chest instead. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked a little hurt. "Because I didn't want it to be real. I wanted to spare everyone." He sighed then asked, "How bad was it?" I looked up at his face and said, "Megatron bad." He shot up suddenly bringing me with him in the process. "What?! What do you mean Megatron bad?"

"Like I think he may be back, Megatron bad?" He rubbed his eyes and asked, "Can you explain to me everything that you saw?" I sighed. This is one of the reasons I didn't wanna tell him just yet. I love Bee, I do, but I just didn't want my last day of summer to be spent talking about the fate of the world. I guess it can't be helped though.

"Well Megatron was alive. Apparently the allspark that we put in his chest wasn't the real thing. So he is looking for the real thing that apparently is still on earth, but he also wants…something else." After I thought about it for awhile I figured out that the girl with the premonitions had to be me and I didn't want anyone to worry about me. As long as everyone else was safe, that was all that mattered.

"He wanted a power, more specifically my power." He looked at me with shock and worry. "You know this maybe just a bad dream." He said lying back down, pulling me down with him which I gladly allowed without hesitation. "I hope so, but just in case, can we go talk to Optimus?" He was drawing circles with his fingers on my back. "Sure when do you wanna go?" "Tomorrow?"

He looked at me and then smirked. "Nope. Sorry Alex, you're not missing your first day of school." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Aww…come on please." I said leaning up to kiss him. "No…Alex, honey, you can't miss the first day of your senior year." "Yea you're right. Can we go afterwards?"

He smiled down at me then kissed my head, hugging me close. "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Thisis the second chapter and the third will be up soon. haha...was it good or was it a thumbs down. I need to know this and if it is bad can you give me tips on how to improve....thanks and please review! i hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. I don't own Transformers but I do own this plot and the character Alex. Thank you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of my alarm clock was beeping right in my ear and no matter how much I tried to ignore it, it wouldn't stop, even if I put it on snooze. I figured I might as well get up then. When I looked at the clock, it read 6:00. Great, it just shows that I'm really going back to school and I can't stop it from happening. I went to my dresser and pulled out that dreaded skirt that Mikaela made me get along with a v neck t-shirt and leggings.

She wanted me to wear it on the first day and it wasn't like it would kill me. I went to take a shower and then proceeded to get dressed the outfit wasn't all that bad and with a pair of converse, you could hardly tell this was something I normally wouldn't wear.

I had straightened my hair last night, so I put it up in a ponytail, and then put a headband on. I decided to see Sam was up yet because me getting ready took all of 30 minutes. I knocked on his door and I heard a groggy "What?" come form the other side of the door.

"Come on Sam. It's the first day of senior year, oh joy." I said sarcastically. "Get up and get ready. I would hate to leave without you." I said laughing. I wouldn't really leave him. I heard moving around indicating he was up.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast, which consisted of toaster waffles. I love toaster waffles. It's my favorite breakfast food. I decided to pop some in the toaster for Sam as well. I could hear the shower running meaning Sam was finally up and running. About 5 minutes later, he came downstairs fully dressed and ready for school. "Hey you ready to go?" Sam asked pulling out his toaster waffles and shoving them in his mouth. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We need to pick up Mikaela." I nodded and finished p my waffles. We piled into Bumblebee but not before a morning greeting.

When we got to school, Sam and Mikaela got out of Bee but I stayed behind. Sam bent down to the window and asked "You coming Alex?" "Yea I'll be there in a minute." He nodded then headed to the school building. "Hey Bee are you sure you want to stay here the entire day?" His hologram appeared next to me. "Sure why not?" "I don't know, won't you be bored?"

He shrugged his shoulders "It doesn't matter." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Now go and enjoy your first day." I groaned but got out anyway. "I'll see you after school." I said walking up to the building.

The whole school day was boring. It was the same first day like every year. Every class you get classroom rules that you've heard about a thousand times and then you have to sing it saying you agree to them. Once they're done telling you that, you basically get to screw off for the rest of the class. I swear Bee and I should have just left to go talk to Optimus.

When the day was I ran over to Bee and into the driver's seat. He started to talk through the radio. "What's the rush?" "Remember we're going to talk to Optimus." "Well yea, but what about Sam?" "Sam and Mikaela we're going to do something after school." His hologram materialized in the passenger seat.

"Alright let's go." I started to drive but then I realized I had no idea where the base is. Bee sensed this and took on driving. "So how was the first day?" I sighed "Boring like usual. It's the same routine every year. I was so excited to get out of there." I reached over so we were holding hands. "So how far away is the base?" He thought about it for awhile. "About a couple hours or so." We just sat in silence after that, just enjoying each others company.

When we got there, we had to enter through this gate before we were in front of this giant building. We pulled into the building but it was like one giant garage. I got out and Bee transformed. I looked around and saw all the other autobots. Optimus was talking with Will Lennox, Ironhide looked like he was inspecting one of his cannons while Ratchet was trying to help, and there were two other autobots I have never seen before.

I coughed and it got everyone's attention, which was followed by greetings.

"Hey Bumblebee, Hey Alex. What brings you here?" Ratchet asked. "Actually I came here to talk to Optimus." Optimus picked me up and put me on this kind of bridge type thing so I didn't have to look up at him and he didn't have to look down at me.

"What is it Alex?" Optimus asked me. "I think I might have had another premonition."

He nodded and then asked, "Can you please explain what happened." "Well Megatron was alive. Apparently the cube we shoved into his chest wasn't the real one. It was a decoy and the real one was still on Earth. I saw the real one in my dream and I could feel the power emanating from it. It was like 10 times more powerful then the last one. But that wasn't all he wanted." He just stared at me trying to take in this information. "He wanted my power of premonition so that he would be able to predict all the autobots moves."

He still just stared me then looked down. "That's crazy right? I mean he's destroyed. He can't come back right? This was just a bad dream that I had right?" he still didn't say anything. "Optimus please tell me that this was just a nightmare."

He sighed then spoke, "After the battle in mission city, I took a piece of the allspark from his chest. It was a small piece but it was a piece none the less. Ratchet and I inspected it and it's true. The allspark that was rammed into his chest was not the real thing. It was a replica and a very good one at that. It held maybe a 1/8 of the real cubes power. In short, Megatron isn't dead only in what you humans call a coma. He actually should be waking up pretty soon."

"How soon?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "I can't really tell, but Ratchet said he can sense the decepticons are starting to mobilize, so soon. As for him wanting your power, it does not surprise me. He'll do anything to tip the battle in his favor. You, Sam, and Mikaela will be placed under constant watch."

"But does Megatron even know where the real cube is?" I asked. "If he doesn't, he'll use your power to find it. If you have any more dreams about any of this I need you to report it to me." I nodded as he put me back on the floor. "You must be tired. Have Bumblebee take you home and get some rest." I nodded automatically. I couldn't believe it. Megatron could be back and we will once again be at war.

Bee had transformed and I got it. He drove off and I just sat back, watching. His hologram appeared and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." "It's not that Bee. I just don't wanna go through this again. I don't care if I get hurt. I'm worried about you and all the other autobots. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you last time. I don't ever wanna feel that again."

He tried to give me a hug but I had to make it look like I was driving, so it was kind of hard. Once we got home I just sat in the car. It was about 9:00 and I hadn't had anything to eat. I just noticed that I was starving. "Hey Bee, I'll be right back." I said while getting out of the car.

I went inside and was bombarded with questions about where I was. "Alex you never came home from school. We were worried sick. Where were you?" My mom kept asking me. "I went on a little road trip with Bee. No need to worry. He is my guardian." "Well next time tell us before you do something like this." My dad said.

I nodded and continued on my mission to get something to eat. Once I completed that, I grabbed some blankets and headed back out to the garage. Bee was still in his alt. form when I got. I asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He opened his door in response and I climbed into the back seat. His hologram appeared and hugged me close to him, making me fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what ya'll think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. I am trying to squeeze the last bit of fun this summer has to offer before I go back to school next week. Trust me, there has been so much stupid drama this summer that i wanted to pull my hair out. But it's my senior year and I intend to make the most of it. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I don't own transformers but I do own the plot and character Alex. Please enjoy and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been little over a week since I've had my premonition. So far, things have been pretty quite. It actually scares me though. Even though I'm always with Bumblebee, I always feel as though I have to continuously look over my shoulder. I looked out of the window of my classroom and saw Bee in the parking lot the same way he was when I came to this dreaded place called school.

That's when it happened. I wasn't looking outside anymore I was outside. I could tell I was in one of my premonitions. I felt a sudden gust of wind and it went away as soon as it came. I looked for where it came from and hated what I saw. Starscream was on top of the school building and the way he landed caused part of the building to collapse at the sudden weight and impact. Students were screaming left and right. Starscream looked down and stared straight into my eyes when…

I was back in my classroom and my teacher was trying to get my attention. "Alex…Alex!...ALEX!" I looked up at Mrs. Daren. "Huh? What?" "Are you okay? You look kind of pale. Do you want to go to the nurse?" I thought about it for a moment. If I could get out of class, I could warn Bumblebee. I nodded and took the hall pass she handed me.

It felt like it took forever to get outside and when I did, I barely had anytime to react. The giant gust of wind came out of no where just like in my vision. Oh no, I thought. I'm too late. I looked behind me and saw Starscream. He looked directly into my eyes and I heard him yell "There you are!" Oh this is not good. If Starscream is after me already, that means Megatron is back. Starscream transformed into his jet form but he wasn't in it completely. He basically just had his wings out and as he went to swoop down, Bumblebee tackled him to the ground.

They engaged in a robot death match and I could hear students running out of the school building basically screaming bloody murder. I tried to find Mikaela and Sam but I couldn't spot them anywhere. I looked over and saw Bee getting kicked and punched, not being able to get back up.

I looked around me to see if there was anyway I could help. I saw some good sized rocks that could be of use. I started to throw them at Starsream but it didn't even seem to faze him. It did distract him though, long enough for Bee to get up and shoot Starscream. It was a pretty nasty blow and it sent Starscream packing.

Bee ran quickly out of there, which I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be surrounded by the police again and not be able to do anything, according to their whole code, you know, they are not to harm humans. The teachers were trying to wrangle up the students but not succeeding. Some of the school building was destroyed and would take a while to fix. Once the teachers finally got some of the student body to calm down, they made an announcement.

"Due to these circumstances, School will be cancelled until further notice." Most students cheered, but I was more relieved. That would mean I don't have to miss school for the upcoming battle. "Please gather your stuff from your lockers and proceed with leaving. That is all."

I was getting my stuff and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that my premonitions sometimes are no help at all. What's the point of having one if it's going to happen before you can warn everyone, but then again I had that one about the real cube which was really important, so I guess it's not all that bad. I walked out of the school building and saw Sam and Mikaela waiting for me next to Bee.

Sam got in the driver's seat, Mikaela got in the passengers seat, and I got in the back. I laid down and drew circles on the leather. Bumblebee seemed to enjoy it and he felt more relaxed. Once we returned home, Bumblebee didn't let us out until we were in the garage. He transformed and began to talk to us. "I have spoken with Optimus and he feels that it would be best if you three moved into the base. It would be easier to watch you and make sure that you are safe. If you could start packing then we will leave shortly. Mikaela I will take you home to get your stuff."

"Wait, Bee, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He just took on Starscream, I mean doesn't he wanna relax a bit? "Alex, I'll be fine. I've had worse things happen to me. Don't worry. Now go and pack." He said while gently nudging me with his finger.

I went into the house and heard Bee take off with Mikaela. I wasn't sure what I should bring so I decided on all my band t shirts and all my pants. That should be good enough. It's not like I'm going to have to dress up, there was no need. I had about two duffle bags full, one of clothes and the other full of blankets and toiletries. I wonder if my parents know about this, probably not. I didn't exactly wanna be the one to tell them. Yea, I'll make Sam do it.

I went in Sam's room and asked "You done packing?" he turned around noticing I had entered the room. "Just about." "Good because you're going to break the news to mom and dad." "Yea sure." He said and just when I was about to walk out of the room, he yelled, "Hey! No. You're going to tell them." I sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors? Best two outta three?" He nodded and we started our game. "Rock, paper scissors shoot!" we said simultaneously. I had rock while Sam had scissors. Haha…yes Alex: 1, Sam: 0. "Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot." Dang Sam had paper and I had rock. Alex: 1 Sam: 1. It all comes down to this. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Yes! I win. I had scissors and he had paper. "Haha, you tell them." "Fine, but you have to help me get them to listen to reason." "Deal."

I went back to my room and grabbed my stuff. I went downstairs and noticed Sam had started to talk to my parents. "Sam, we are not letting you and Alex stay at some naval base no matter what reason." "But Mom listen, we'll be more protected there, plus we don't have much a choice." I decided to interrupt. "He's right mom the autobots will protect us and we'll be with Capitan Lennox. You remember the father of the little girl I baby-sit." "Judy, it will be alright. Let the kids go." My dad stepped in. She sighed then said, "Fine but I want you to call." We hugged our parents and headed outside to where Bumblebee was waiting along with Mikaela.

It took us a couple hours to reach the base and when we did, it was around 5. The autbots showed us to our rooms that we would be staying in. They were very simple, plain white walls with a twin sized bed and the basic dresser. It was cute in its own way. Optimus told us to get settled in while Bee went to go get us some food.

It had been about two hours and he hadn't come back yet. I was getting really worried, but Sam reassured me that everything was fine. I wasn't so sure; I had this feeling that something was wrong. As soon as that crossed my mind Bumblebee pulled into the base. His hologram appeared holding a couple boxes of pizza. I went to help him with them but he seemed to ignore me. I looked at his eyes and noticed they were a duller blue color then they normally are.

Maybe he was just tried, but for some reason I had a feeling that wasn't the case.

_Earlier when Bee was getting the pizza_

----Bumblebee's POV----

After I got the pizza for everyone back at the base, I noticed I was being followed by a cop. But I realized it wasn't just any cop, it was Barricade. I started to lead him away from the base but soon I was surrounded by decepticons. We began to transform and battle it out, but I didn't have much a chance. Soon Starscream and Blackout had me pinned on the ground while Barricade asked demandingly "Where is the human girl?" "You will never find her." I answered trying to wiggle myself free.

"Oh but we will, especially when she sees we have her precious Bumblebee. I'm sure she'll come willingly after that. Now I just need to scan your brain for the base," a tiny robot crawled onto the top of my head and started to enter my cranium, searching for the information they desired. Once the little robot was out of my head, I saw Barricade transform into my alt. mode and after that, I was knocked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww...poor Bee....So did you like it or not? If theres anything you think I may need to improve on please tell me. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh! School starts tomorrow. Its going to be the worst day ever! Anyway heres the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Oh btw, Megatron is OOC...you guys can decide if he is ooc a lot or a little, but I did warn you. i don't own transformers but I do own the plot of the story and I own my character Alex.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee has been acting strange ever since he came back with the pizza a couple days ago. He never comes out of his alt. form and if he comes out as his hologram, then Bumblebee won't talk to anyone, not even Optimus. I'm beginning to think that maybe Starscream caused more damage then Bumblebee let's on. Plus his eyes are really odd. They're still blue, but not that striking blue that he used to have. Sometimes I can even see a tinge of red in them. I've tried to confront him about it, but he always gives me the cold shoulder.

I decided I would talk to Ratchet to see if he knew what might be wrong with Bee, due to the fact that he is the medical autobot. "Hey Ratchet, can I ask you a question?" He was working on one of Ironhide's cannons. "Sure Alex." He laughed a bit. "I've never seen you actually ask to ask a question. You're normally really blunt and straight to the point."

"Well, it's about Bumblebee. Do you notice anything different about him?" He sighed then answered. "I've noticed he has been a bit odd lately but I'm sure that after a couple more days of rest, he'll be his old self again. I mean he did take on Starscream by himself." I wasn't quite sure if I was happy with his answer. Something was just off. "Alright. Thanks for your help." I exclaimed while walking out of the door. "Anytime Alex." I thought about it and maybe Bee did need to just relax or maybe he just needed to get out of the base. I know I did. I felt somewhat trapped here. I have a plan!

I ran over to where Bee was and I got into the driver's seat. I ran my hands over the steering wheel and whispered to him. "Hey Bee, wanna escape this place and go to the cliff, that way you can relax and I won't feel so trapped." He didn't respond, but he did start up his engine and drive out of the base. He slid the seat belt over my figure and made sure it was tightened, a little too tight.

I knew that getting to the cliff would take sometime so even though I tried to make it look like I was driving, I ended up falling asleep.

Dream mode:

_I was standing on a cliff that was behind a waterfall and a huge one at that. I was at the entrance of a cave but there was a small lighting within it. The wind blew seemly trying to get me to go in there. I slowly stepped into the cave and notice the small lighting was from the crystals that had the light from outside reflecting out of them. I could feel the atmosphere change and the farther in the cave I got, the more suffocating it felt. I finally reached the end of the cave and could see it. The real allspark was merged in with the side of the cave's wall._

_I stretched my arm out in front of me to touch it and felt the immense power from it. It was overwhelming. When I pulled my hand back to me, I was transported to a town. It was a small town with a lot of signs saying to visit Niagara Falls, one of the seven natural wonders of the world._

End dream mode:

I gasped for air when I woke up and noticed that we still weren't to the cliff. Then I remembered where and what my dream was about and I excitedly exclaimed, "Bumblebee, I know where the allspark is. I just had a dream and it's…" I stopped my sentence completely as I spotted the symbol in the middle of the steering wheel. It wasn't an autobot symbol; it was a decepticon symbol. "Who are you? Where's Bumblebee?" I said slamming my fists on the dashboard. In result, the seatbelt tightened even more, making me feel as if the life was being squeezed out of me. The fake Bumblebee's hologram appeared and said, "Well took you long enough sweetheart." Eww gross…that made me wanna gag.

"Who are you?" I asked again with more force behind my voice. "Barricade. And as to where the autobrat is, well you'll see soon enough." I tried to grab onto the door handle but the seatbelt tightened more causing me to gasp for air. "Nope, can't have you escaping sweetheart." "Eww, do not call me sweetheart or you will be in for a rude awakening." I started to kick at Barricade only to have him laugh. "Haha, you are a bit feisty and brave to even consider messing with a decepticon…" he seemed to be examining me which made me uncomfortable. "Still a disgusting human though." "Me? Disgusting? You decepticons are the most putrid things I have ever come across." The hologram disappeared and he proceeded with driving.

It didn't take long for us to get to apparently the decepticon base. It was not at all similar to that of the autobots. They had an old, but very huge shed. It looked like it connected into a side of a mountain. Their base could very well be an old mine. It really wouldn't surprise me. He drove into the shed and farther into the cavern until we came across a human made opening. It led to colossal room that seemed to be where the old miners would meet to look over what they had dug up. It had a musty smell and had some leftover work tools lying around.

We suddenly stopped and the driver's door was open. My seatbelt prison was relinquished and I bolted out of the car, only to stop when I saw what was at the bottom of the cavern. Bumblebee was lying there seemly unconscious. I looked around for anyway to get down to him and saw that the path we were on led around the room until coming to a stop at the bottom. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and as soon as I was there,

I collapsed next to him.

"Bee, oh my god bee. Wake up." I silently cried. "Bee come on." I went over to where his head was and tried to hug him, but it was hard. His body was dented and scratched, along with dirt smeared everywhere. I heard wicked laughter and looked up to see the face of Megatron. "What did you do to Bumblebee?" I asked with demand filling my voice. Here I was a scrawny human demanding a decepticon to answer my question. "Puny human. He's not dead, yet. But if you don't do as I say, he might end up that way."

I shook my head. There's no way I was leaving Bumblebee here with the decepticons in this condition. Sure I could do everything they asked, but as soon as I screw up, Bumblebee would end up getting hurt. I was not going to put him through torture. "No, you'll let Bumblebee go or else." I felt a newfound courage enter me with Bee's life in danger. "Or else what, you filth?" Megatron asked. I looked around for anything sharp or anything that could be used as a weapon. I spotted an old pick axe and stormed my way over to it. I picked it up and put it up to my wrist.

"Let Bumblebee leave and I won't kill myself. Face it you need me to find the cube. That's the only reason you had Barricade disguise himself as Bee. You waited until I had a premonition about where the cube was so that way when I did have the premonition, you could kill two birds with one stone. Get me and my power, along with the cube."

"You are smart for human. You've figured it out. How ever I don't play games." Megatron exclaimed. "Then why gamble on a life that you know could lead you to ultimate power. No one knows where the cube is except me." My tone was dead serious. I wasn't playing any games either.

"Fine, have it your way. We'll set him free…" Megatron said making his way to the entrance of the mine. "And I get a moment alone with him." I said quickly. Megatron looked at me then back at Barricade. "Wake him up!" After the two left, Bee began to regain consciousness. I threw the pick axe down and ran back over to him. "Bee, are you okay?" "Alex you have got to get out of here." I shook my head.

"No Bee I can't, not if I want you to live. You need to listen to me though because I don't have a lot of time. I know where the cube is. It's at Niagara Falls. After I am finished talking with you they probably plan on knocking you out again and dumping you somewhere. You need to get to Optimus and tell him where the cube is."

Bee tried to nuzzle into me and all I could do is return it with a hug. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "I'm not leaving without you Alex." "Don't worry about me. We'll see each other again soon, but first you need to get this information to Optimus." I kissed Bumblebee on the cheek right before Megatron came in and the rest of the decepticons dragged Bumblebee off.

Before they were completely gone, I yelled, "Wait!" Megatron looked at me. "You can't knock him out again. He is to go completely free. Once he is out of this cave there is no going after him. Understood?" Megatron sighed then said, "Pathetic human, if you think you can boss me around…" I picked up the axe again, then he finished his sentence with, "Agreed." I took one last glance at Bee as he was dragged out. I felt myself being lifted and I came face to face with Megatron.

"Now human, before I go back on everything I have done, tell me where the cube is." I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should give this information out right away. I wanted to give Bee at least a bit of time to get to Optimus. All reason was forced out of my head when I felt that same squished feeling I got when I was under the pressure of the seatbelt, only this was worse.

I was barely able to say it but a in a small whisper, I said "Niagara Falls."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait of a day or two? Haha...I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Today was the first day of my senior year. Yea it kinda really sucked. HaHa. What was even more depressing is I didn't even get to take my Bumblebee lunch box to school. Yep you heard me right. I am a senior who has a Bumblebee lunch box. HaHaHa...so anyway on with the story. I don't own transformers but I do own the plot and the character Alex. Please review and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee's POV

I raced to the base but I had a bit of trouble with getting there due to the fact I didn't know where I was to begin with. When I got there, I transformed and yelled, "Alex was taken by the decepticons." All the autobots, including Optimus, looked up at my sudden outburst. "What do you mean Bumblebee?" Optimus asked in his serious tone.

"Look it's a long story but I was kidnapped by the decepticons and Barricade has been impersonating me for the past couple days. Alex had a premonition about where the cube was and Barricade captured her. She promised she would tell them where the cube was if I was let go, now come on. We have to save her."

"Where is the cube Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. "It's at Niagara Falls." By this time all the autobots gathered around me. "Alright autobots. Roll out." Everyone transformed and sped out of the base. The only thought that crossed my mine was for Alex to hold on and that we were coming.

Alex's POV

After having the location of the cube squeezed out of me, I was shoved into the cockpit of Starscream and a belt tightened around me. I was not a big fan of heights so when he took off, I screamed at the top of my lungs. The fact that he was going who knows how fast didn't help either. All I kept thinking in my mind was I'm going to die. I dared not try to escape from this jet. I would fall to my death. I decided if I clenched my eyes shut, then it wasn't so bad. I felt us start to slow down and all of the sudden, Starscream began to transform. I started to fall, then he caught me while landing himself. Megatron followed right behind Starscream, who handed me over to Megatron.

"Human, where is the cube?" I felt the pressure of his hand squishing me. "It was in a cave." "What Cave?!" he asked menacingly while adding more pressure. I cried out in pain. "AAAHHHH." I tried to breathe but it was becoming difficult.

"It was under the waterfalls. There was a cave under the waterfalls." My vision kept focusing in and out from the lack of air. I was pretty sure I might pass out if he didn't let up. I could feel Megatron start to walk towards the falls. With his other hand, he reached under the waterfalls, looking for something that could be a cave.

I wasn't sure what happened next but I did know something knocked Megatron to the ground causing him to loosen his grip on me. I took in some much need air, but I was flung out of his hand. I never ended up hitting the water though. I landed on something metal. I feared that it was Starscream who caught me, but when I looked up I saw the blue optics I've come to know and love. It was Bumblebee. He came and made it just in time.

He put me to his face and he nuzzled into me. "Never do anything like this again." He demanded. "I can't promise anything. I just wanted to keep you and the other autobots safe. Where are Sam and Mikaela?" "We left them back at the base. It would be better for their safety." I nodded then yelled, "Look Out!" I saw Starscream try to attack Bumblebee from behind. Bee swung his arm around whacking Starscream, sending him in the other direction. Bee then proceeded to set me on a bridge near the Falls.

I looked around me and saw Barricade and Ironhide engaged in battle. Ironhide blasted him in the chest; Barricade collapsed never to get back up. Optimus and Megatron were at it. Optimus transformed his arm in to his sword and slashed at Megatron, but Megatron jumped out of the way. Megatron altered his arm into a gun and shot at Optimus. Unfortunately, it was a direct hit, but only in the arm causing Optimus to fly a bit backwards.

I looked back over at Bumblebee and Starscream still going at it, but with help from Ironhide. Ratchet was trying to take on Blackout with much success. The only thing that was left to deal with was the cube. I felt the bridge start to shake all of a sudden. I glanced over and saw Optimus and Megatron fighting right by it. Optimus punched Megatron sending him into the bridge.

Under the pressure of a, who knows how many tons robot, the bridge snapped in two. I tried to run to the end closest to me but failed. I was dangling there holding on to one of the railings. I was scared out of my wits and a small scream escaped my mouth. I had never been so afraid of heights then I was right now. Plus the rushing water that would plunge me over the Falls wasn't exactly helping either.

I could feel myself slipping but before I had a change to shout for help, a hand grabbed me. I met the eyes of Megatron and was thrust forward in front of Optimus but wasn't let go of. Optimus immediately stopped his attack. "That's right Prime! You wouldn't dare hurt a human, especially one so close to actually being a sparkmate to one of your own kind." Great, he was using me as leverage.

"Let her go Megatron. She has nothing to do with this war." "Oh but she does. She's been apart of this war ever since she started having visions of us." I was trying to think of what I could do. Everything seemed impossible at this point. "Now if you leave me to get the cube, I will let her go…" He began but he never got to finish.

I saw a bolt of light blast straight threw his chest, and with the loss of his balance, Optimus delivered the final blow. He rammed his sword into Megatron's head. His grip on me loosened once more and Optimus caught me. The raging, mighty waters pushed Megatron's body over Niagara Falls and into the waters beneath.

Optimus put me up to his face and asked softly of me, "Alex, where is the cube?"

"It's in a cave underneath the Falls. I don't know how you're going to get to it though. It was like connected with the wall of waterfalls."

He sighed then said, "We'll keep searching under the Falls for the cube. While we do that, I want Bumblebee to take you home so you can get some rest." He handed me over to Bumblebee, who took me cautiously, afraid I might break. We began to walk away until we came upon a road. Once he transformed into his alt. form, I got in the backseat of the car, while his hologram took over the driving. Not more than two seconds after I was in the back of the Camaro, I had fallen asleep.

Once we got back to the base, I was smothered in hugs from my twin, Sam, and Mikaela. I felt pretty well rested but Bumblebee wanted me to go straight to bed. "Bee, come on please. I'm fine. Really, you're the one who needs rest. Why don't you go into recharge for awhile? Let me watch over you for once." I signaled for him to come down to my level so I could kiss him on the cheek. He smiled or at least that's what it looked like.

"Oh wait. Before you go into recharge I have to ask you a question." I told him "What is it Alex?" "What's a sparkmate?" His eyes got real wide and I had a feeling that after that question, he wouldn't be able to go into recharge that easily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HaHaHa...did you like the ending to this chapter? I thought it was funny. HaHaHa...so anyway...I need your help. I am trying to decide on whether or not to have the last chapter be taking place at the prom or graduation...or both...you decide...but you have to let me know, either by review or send me a message. Otherwise, i may have to ask my friends who can't make up their minds like me....haha...Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

So it's finally up. Sorry it took so long. Stupid school and stupid drama and stupid stupidness. I have jsut had a lot on my plate. Anyway, I was going to write another chapter talking about graduation because I wasn't liking how this one was going but by the time I got to the end I liked it a whole lot more so this will be the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Transformers or The song Your Love. I do own alex though. Please review and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the battle with Megatron, things have been pretty quite. I pretty much stopped having any dreams dealing with Cybertron and robots. I still tend to see stuff from the future but they aren't really all that important. The important thing is I'm back to the boring life of school. Don't get me wrong, being a senior is awesome. You basically run the school, not that I really use that to my advantage. It's just that it's around May and I still have no idea what I am going to school for. Not to mention I am trying to get ready for graduation.

"Knock Knock." I turned around from my computer to see Mikaela standing there with a giant black bag; it looked like a body bag. "Let me guess. My brother forgot your anniversary and you killed him but you need me to help disposing of the body." She laughed along with me before saying, "Ha Ha no, he actually remembered. These are our dresses for prom tomorrow." Oh yea. I totally forgot. Prom is the thing most girls dream about their entire lives and this isn't just any prom, it's my senior prom.

"Oh, Mikaela. That's nice of you and all but, I'm not going to prom." "What!? You have to go." I sighed. "I would like to go, but the person I wanna go with can't so I'm not gonna go."

"Bee can go. He'll just go in his human form." "No he can't. He has no record of any kind within schools so there's no way he could go." I turned back to my computer and continued typing. "But Alex. Its senior prom you have to go." "Mikaela I'm not going." I turned to look at her once more. She had this look in her eye and a smirk on her face. She was scheming. "What are you planning?" I asked. "Oh nothing, but I'm going to leave this dress here just incase you change your mind." Mikaela basically ran out of my room after that was said. Sometimes I just don't understand my best friend.

I looked at the clock and it read 6:00. Great what should I do on this wonderful Friday night? I walked downstairs and noticed no one was home. I walked over the fridge and noticed that there was a note on the fridge, two actually. One was from Sam that read: Alex, Me and Mikaela are out on a date. We took Bee. Love your bro Sam.

So not only was a bored on a Friday night, I couldn't even hang out with my boyfriend. The second one read: Alex, Your mother and I are spending the night out together. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry or you can order out. Love dad. So what did I decide to do with my boring life? I ordered pizza and watched tons of movies.

~~~~~~~~With Sam, Mikaela, and Bee~~~~~~~~

"So do you think that your plan will work Mikaela?" "Of course Sam, as long as Bee's okay with the plan." Bumblebee revved up his engine meaning yes he was up to it.

~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

I woke up around 11 in the morning and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I popped some waffles in the toaster when Mikaela came busting threw the door. "Alright let's go." She exclaimed. "What are you talking about go where?" She started pulling me upstairs. "We're going to go get ready for prom today. Now go get dressed." "Mikaela I already told you I'm not goi…" I didn't finish my sentence as she slammed the door shut and yelled just get ready.

I walked over to my dresser and looked for something to wear. I grabbed a blue v-neck t-shirt with a picture of converse on them. The converse's shoelaces made the word love. Then I grabbed some skinny jeans and hit the shower. I took about 15 minutes in the shower and then got dressed. I put on my whole outfit then put on knee high converse over my skinny jeans. The last detail to my outfit was a black and white checkered skinny tie with music notes on them. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail then walked out of the bathroom.

Mikaela wasn't standing there like I thought she would be. I walked over to brother's room and saw them making out. "You know that if you came over here to drag me out of the house, you should really stop sucking face with my twin." I said laughing. They pulled apart quickly and Mikaela straighten out her shirt while Sam tried to hide his growing blush.

"Alright let's go." Mikaela said. I love catching people off guard. It's so funny. I started walking over to the garage to get Bee when Mikaela stopped me. "Nope, we're taking my car." "But…but…" "Nope no buts. Come on!" Mikaela drove us into the city and stopped by some type of salon. "Umm…Mikaela why am I here? I told you I don't wanna go to prom." "I know but it doesn't mean you can't get dolled up plus we have appointments." I kind of grimaced. I'm not into getting my hair and nails done.

We walked up to the desk once we got inside the building. "May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked. She was pretty but more of an average pretty. She had on minimal make up and a simple hair do. It was more on the thin side and lightly curled at the ends. It was pulled half up and half down. "Yes, I'm Mikaela and this is Alex. We're here for our 1:00 appointment." The lady flipped through her papers. "Oh yes this way please." We followed her to two hair dressers. One was a guy while the other was a girl. "Phillip, Jessica, these are your 1:00's." "Thank you Marissa."

The guy circled around us like a lion would before he attacks. It was kind of creeping me out and I started to fidget. He snapped his fingers and said, "Jessica I want you to work on Miss Banes and I'll work on Miss. Wiltwaicky." "It's Witwicky!" I semi yelled. I hate it when people get my last name wrong. Is it that hard to pronounce? I don't think so.

"Whatever sit down." He forcibly shoved me into a chair. "And relax. Now let's see. What to do? What to do?" Once again this guy was creeping me out. "Yes. Yes I got it." The guy swung my chair around and he had me put my head back so he could wash it.

Once the whole process of getting our hair done was finished, I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail, like usual, but it was curled and he made it look like it was cascading down my back. "Okay let's get you to make up." I was so caught up in how amazing my hair looked that I didn't really hear the word make up until it was too late.

About an hour and a half later, we were completely finished. Mikaela looked awesome. She had her hair in a half up half down with really long light curls. Once we paid for the hair dos, we headed back home. "So you wanna come in for awhile? You have about 2 hours before you have to go get your dress on and what not for prom." I asked her. "Umm…no I'll be here later so I can pick up Sam." I nodded then it dawned on me. "Wait you guys aren't taking Bumblebee?" "Nope he'll be busy tonight." "Really with what?" She got that smile on her face again. "You'll see." I was confused and suspicious but I got out of the car anyway.

I walked into house and up to my room. I instantly went over to my computer but noticed there was a note attached to it. It read: At 9:00, I want you to put on you prom dress and meet me in the garage. Tonight will no longer be once upon a dream. Love, Bee. So that's what they had planned.

I was really excited now. I went down to the kitchen and got something to eat. There was some left over pizza from last night. I popped it in the microwave for about a minute. I sat there thinking about what Bee had planned tonight, or actually Mikaela had planned. I knew this was all her doing. It was an amazing thought.

After my pizza was done, I went upstairs and pulled out my guitar. I played it for hours not realizing the passing time. When I looked at the clock it read 8:30. Well I better get my dress on. It was a white dress that was long and slightly poofed out. The dress had about a 6 inch black lace around my waist area. The neck line was like a square shape and the straps were two inches wide. I put on my converse, yes I wear converse with my dress, it's not a crime.

I walked out to the garage and saw Bee in his hologram form. He was wearing a tux and everything. "So what's the special occasion?" I asked him. "Well Mikaela mentioned that you weren't going to your senior prom because I couldn't go with you so Mikaela gave me the idea of spending the night together." I walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you. So where are we going?" He opened the door for me and answered, "It's a surprise."

He drove me out to the cliff. The full moon was shining brightly in the sky giving off a beautiful glow. I stepped out of the car and then Bee's hologram popped up. His headlights turned out and a slower song started to play. It was one of my favorites, the acoustic version of Your Love by the Outfield.

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

He turned to me and asked, "May I have this dance?" I nodded and we began to slow dance.

_There's so many things that I wanna say_

_You Know I like my girls a little bit older_

_I just wanna use you love tonight_

_But I don't wanna lose you love tonight_

I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my head. "This is so sweet Bee. Thanks a lot really."

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_

_No one's around when I'm in trouble_

"I was happy to do this Alex." I looked up at him. "No not just for this. Thanks for always being there. Protecting me, making sure I'm never hurt or anything. You've never tried to hurt me and I love that you can put up with my sarcastic attitude."

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Stay the night and keep it under cover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight._

"Alex, you've never been a burden to me. I'll always be there for you. I'd do anything for you." I looked up at him when he said that. He said with such meaning and passion that I could tell what he said was the truth.

_Trying to stop my hands from shaking_

_Somethin' in my mind's not making sense_

_It's been awhile since we've been all alone_

_I can't hide the way I'm feeling_

I was almost on the verge of tears, I was so happy. He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that I could tell that even though we were different species that we were meant to be together and nothing could separate us.

_As you leave me please would you close the door_

_And don't forget what I told you_

_Just cause you're right that don't mean I'm wrong_

_Another shoulder to cry upon_

I kept having flashbacks to when we first met. The fact that I could feel shudders when I rubbed the steering wheel and I thought I was crazy. Then I thought about when I first told him how I felt about him. The next one was when he chased Zack across the lawn. I saw the good, the bad and everything in between. We had been through so much together.

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

"There's one more surprise." He said. He twirled me around to look off the cliff. Bee had his arms around my waist as we still swayed to the music. All of a sudden fireworks started going off. "How did you pull this off?" I asked clearly amazed. "I had some help from the other autobots. Keep watching the best part is coming up." I looked back into the sky as the last firework went off. It created words in the sky, and it said something extremely important. In bright yellow the words said, "I love you, Alex. Will you be forever mine?"

_Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

I turned to look at him. I had the biggest smile ever on my face. I nodded and said, "Yes"

He gave me a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, even if it only was for a couple of seconds.

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Tonight_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what did you guys think? I thought it was good but thats just me. What's really important is if you liked it. So please review and thank you to all who read my story and have waited at good two or three weeks for the ending!_


End file.
